


Needle Friends

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Unlikely Friends [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Carol just needs some Double-Stuffed Oreos, Gen, Humor, Mild Blood, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Carol and Enid have perfect blood for donation. However, they don't have Double Stuffed Oreos.





	1. Perfect Blood Friends

Enid had been feeling very nervous about what was about to occur. She had just turned 18 and that was the year that she had to start getting regular blood draws. See you she was the universal donor: she had learned abilities instead of actual super powers, and because of this, she was able to donate her blood to any superhero or supervillain as long as they had powers and a compatible blood type. She was getting off work a bit early to go, and saw KO's mom, Carol, getting off work the same time. Enid looked back to the bodega, and saw a sniveling KO in the window who quickly hid when he saw Enid staring at him.

"Hey KO's mom." Enid greeted.

"Oh, hey!" Carol waved casually. "What are you getting off work early for?"

"Oh, I'm just getting my first blood draw today. I'm going to have to get one every two and a half months now, so, that'll be fun."

"Oh, I have to go through the same thing!"

"Really? I thought only learned abilities and non-super were-animals and humans had to go through that."

"Yup! I studied all kinds of powers back in my day, and can perform them if I see 'em, but physically, I've got no powers."

"Oh?" Enid thought for a moment. "Then, what about KO?"

"Oh, he's got flame powers, electric powers, and ever since he was a were-puppy, sonar."

"I see, so he won't need to donate blood?"

"Well, not as often. Supers usually donate every  _three_ months instead of two and a half months." Carol trailed off for a moment. "You have transportation, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But I'm super nervous about this." Enid admitted, scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah, but the only thing that usually worried me was how KO felt every time. Got a fear of needles now that he's seen me regularly get blood drawn."

"Wouldn't that stop a fear from getting formed? Doesn't he know that you're helping a lot of people?"

"He does, but he hates to see how I have to prepare. And the sight of the needle entering my body makes him cringe."

"Oh."

"What about your parents, Enid?"

"My mom has literally, no blood to draw. And my dad is a born werewolf, meaning he's only able to give blood to other natural werewolves."

Carol gave Enid a confused look. "Wouldn't that make you, like, a were-pire?"

"Nope, my parent's DNA canceled each other out when they had me. My brothers, however, are naturally undead, so, no blood to give there either."

Carol nodded in understanding. "Well, here's some advice: Just keep breathing, and don't look at your blood going into the needle."

"Okay." Enid told her, and after that, the two headed for their respective vehicles.


	2. Conquest Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol's on a quest, and drags Enid along for the ride.

Enid stepped out of the room, admiring her bandaid. It was decorated with ninja stars and quite nice. She headed over to get some water and pretzels when she saw Carol making a fuss.  
  
"Ma'am... please, can't you just en-"  
  
"No! I came here for Goldfish, Gatorade and Double Stuffed Oreos! Where are they!?"  
  
This was like trash TV... and Enid found herself enjoying the show, nearly forgetting the pretzels and water. Then everything took a turn when Carol spotted Enid.  
  
"Enid! I need you for a special mission!" Carol said.  
  
"For what?" Enid asked, quickly getting dragged out by Carol.  
  
"We're getting Double-Stuffed Oreos! And nobody can stop us!"  
  
"Uh, what? Ms. KO's mom," Enid tried as she was placed into the passenger seat of Carol's car, "I don't think that this is a good idea."  
  
"Enid, I was bragging about those Double-Stuffed Oreos. I am getting you those Double-Stuffed Oreos."  
  
"Ms. KO's Mom, I think it's fine..." Enid was stopped as Carol sped off towards the factory.  
  
Enid groaned as she rubbed her neck, thankfully not suffering whip lash.  
  
But then she was being dragged by KO's Mom.  
  
Gosh, she was so dizzy... Enid couldn't keep walking straight. Even with being dragged. How much blood was taken out? She should've just gotten the pretzels and sat down, try to ignore KO's Mom instead of enjoying the trash TV moment.  
  
The two women went inside. And Carol began doing...something...Enid was so close to passing out...  
~Page Break~  
"And now a News Flash with Dynamite Watkins!" Rad's phone announced. "We see another rampage today at the factory! This time with two people!"  
  
KO cringed and looked to Radicles. "Is that about my mommy?" He asked.  
  
"Uh..." Rad glanced at his phone. "How did you know?"  
  
"Whenever mommy gets her blood drawn, she has a craving for Double-Stuffed Oreos. And she can't be stopped... she can't even be reasoned with!"  
  
Rad looked to his phone again. "Oh...no wonder..."  
  
"They didn't have Double-Stuffed Oreos at the blood donation, and she took over the Oreo factory, right?"  
  
"And she's with Enid."  
  
"Perfect..." KO facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe KO should fear his mommy, not needles...


End file.
